


I Shall Be Yours

by Bittodeath



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Today is the Day.





	

Yuri felt the nervousness tugging at his heart – it was too late to back down now, not like he wanted to, but it was a different nervousness than when he went on the ice under thousands of eyes. This time, it was a life-compelling matter. He could hardly focus on what was being said – not like it really mattered anyway, it was the same discourse for everyone, it had been the same for ages. He wondered for a moment if he should take off his white gloves, decided to, and then realizing he didn’t know where to put them. He glanced aside at a soft sound: Viktor was trying not to laugh, taking the gloves from his hands and putting them down on his chair.

“Viktor Nikiforov”, the voice said again, and Viktor smiled, stepping forward to take the pen and sign down the papers.  
“Yuri Katsuki”, the voice called then, and Yuri signed with a trembling hand. “I will now call the witnesses.”

Pichit came forward first, grinning widely. After him came Yakov. They turned and watched as Yurio appeared, clad in a white tuxedo and frowning, his cheeks red, carrying the small cushion to which the rings were fastened. He stopped in front of them, averting his eyes, and Viktor chuckled, ruffling his hair as he took the cushion and untied one of the rings. His fingers were trembling when he took Yuri’s hand and slipped the ring on his finger. He smiled when Yuri took the second golden band and, his hands firmly clasped around his, put it around his finger.

Yuri was smiling, a true, wide smile that warmed his heart and his bones. Gently, he pulled him in his arms, pushing their lips together. He could feel Yuri’s hair between his fingers, and had to remind himself that they were in public.

 

Yuri laughed, running after him.

“But it’s our wedding, we’re not supposed to run off!”  
“It’s our wedding, we can do what we want!” Viktor replied, “come on!”  
“Where are… Oh my God Viktor”, Yuri gasped.  
“You and I know perfectly that words, sometimes, are not enough”, Viktor said as they entered the ice-rink. “But we know another language.”

They took off their shoes and put on their skates, gliding silently on the ice. Yuri stopped in the middle of the ice-rink and was about to talk when he heard a soft music playing. His heart hammered when he recognized it. Now words couldn’t pass the lump in his throat. He turned to Viktor, and slowly they started to skate together – not touching, no, but they didn’t need to. They could talk without words, and speak without touch. They could fall in a universe where it was only the two of them, a universe of cold white and warm smiles, a universe of soft touches and music, where everything was familiar and still completely new.

“Yuri”, Viktor murmured in a soft voice, wiping his tears. “Don’t cry, Yuri, and stay close to me.”  
“I’m not going anywhere, _Katsuki Viktor_.”

Viktor embrace him tightly, bringing their lips together once more. He had come to Japan to find a friend – he had found so much more: a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write some YoI fluff. I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment or scream with me about YoI, either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com!


End file.
